


Woman Love

by HaibaraStark



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaibaraStark/pseuds/HaibaraStark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Sono ben conscio e convinto di quel che affermo, poiché sono stato spesso spettatore di ciò che i vostri beneamati sentimenti son la causa.” “Lei è in errore, Mr. Holmes. La causa non è il sentimento,ma l’uomo che ne fa uso errato o che ne abusa.” “Ciò ci porta comunque alla conclusione che è l’emozione a provocare un tale cambiamento in un uomo da portarlo a commettere un crimine.” “Se è così fermo nelle sue convinzioni, non avrà niente da temere se vorrò metterla alla prova.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woman Love

 

La storia che mi appresterò a raccontare non troverà posto fra le memorie che sono solitamente portato a pubblicare,ma il bisogno di trascriverne il ricordo è in me troppo forte,per quanto essa possa apparire incredibile e indicibilmente folle. Il lettore,se mai ve ne sarà uno,penserà che abbia perso il senno. Ma vi prego di credermi se vi dico che ogni singolo fatto trascritto tra queste pagine ha avuto realmente luogo e che anche io,se non l’avessi visto coi miei stessi occhi,stenterei a crederne l’autenticità.

Tutto ebbe inizio in una fredda mattina di Febbraio. Il mio amico Sherlock Holmes ed io ci stavamo accingendo a tornare a Baker Street,dopo aver portato a compimento un caso che si era rivelatosi a sfondo passionale. Sherlock Holmes discorreva vivacemente sulla sua teoria,ormai rinomata,riguardante le emozioni  e della loro,per così dire,influenza negativa sulla mente umana,ed in particolar modo di come i sentimenti ci portino ad agire contro quella rigida morale a cui siamo così strettamente attaccati quando siamo ancora consci di noi stessi e non succubi di qualcun altro. Spesso,durante la nostra convivenza, Holmes mi aveva accusato di essere troppo sentimentale e di lasciarmi trasportare eccessivamente dalle emozioni. Era vero,su questo non avevo niente da obbiettare,ma sentirlo dar giudizi gratuiti su qualcosa di cui,fondamentalmente,conosceva poco o nulla,mi punse sul vivo. Gli dissi che non ero d’accordo e che non poteva dar per scontato che fossero qualcosa di sbagliato solo perché ne aveva visto solamente il lato negativo.

“Mio caro Watson” Mi rispose,sorridendomi compiaciuto. “Ancora una volta ha dimostrato di essere un inguaribile sentimentalista”

Feci per ribattere,ma la mia attenzione venne colta dalla presenza di una donna,che avanzava lentamente verso di noi. Aveva capelli neri come la pece e occhi come lapislazzuli,che brillavano di una strana lucentezza. Le sue vesti mi suggerirono che si trattasse di una zingara,nonostante fosse una donna di bell’aspetto e grande accuratezza. Questo fu ciò che io vidi,ma Sherlock Holmes doveva aver notato ben oltre. Si fermò davanti ad ella non ostentando alcuna espressione,mentre lei sorrideva amabilmente,tenendo le mani intrecciate dietro la schiena e facendo dondolare la larga gonna.

“E così lei non crede nelle emozioni” Esordì a un tratto. “Non crede di essere affrettato nelle sue conclusioni? Eppure lei è famoso per le sue indiscutibili considerazioni”   Sorrideva ancora,passando lo sguardo da me a Holmes con studiata lentezza.

“Mi spiace deluderla,ma la mia non è assolutamente un conclusione azzardata. Sono ben conscio e convinto di quel che affermo,poiché sono stato spesso spettatore di ciò che i vostri beneamati sentimenti son la causa”

“Lei è in errore,Mr. Holmes. La causa non è il sentimento,ma l’uomo che ne fa uso errato o che ne abusa”

“Ciò ci porta comunque alla conclusione che è l’emozione a provocare un tale cambiamento in un uomo da portarlo a commettere un crimine”

“O a diventare un uomo migliore”

“In tutta onestà lo trovo improbabile”

“Perché mai?”

“E’ più facile distruggere emotivamente una persona che renderla felice”

“Non posso che dissentire”

“In fede mia,posso assicurarle che sono assolutamente questi i fatti”

Ero rimasto in silenzio,senza perdermi una minima parola. La zingara,di cui ancora non conoscevamo l’identità,continuava a sorridere,senza accennare ad alcun movimento che variasse dal muovere il lungo abito che indossava e il guardarci divertita.

“Se è così fermo nelle sue convinzioni,non avrà niente da temere se vorrò metterla alla prova”

Holmes spostò il peso da una gamba all’altra,sporgendosi impercettibilmente verso di lei,con sguardo attento. Proponendogli una sfida aveva ottenuto la sua più completo interesse.

“In che consiste?”

“Oh niente di particolare. La veda come una piccola lezione di vita”

Si mosse in fretta,tanto che io a stento la vidi,lanciando verso Sherlock Holmes una sostanza misteriosa,che,a contatto col suo corpo,brillò. Non feci in tempo a reagire che una forte luce mi abbagliò,provocandomi una momentanea cecità. Quando riuscii a riaprire gli occhi,della zingara non vi era più ombra. Mi chinai velocemente su di Holmes,riverso a terra,chiamando il suo nome. Ma ciò che vidi,quando spostai il cappello a tesa larga dal suo viso,mi gelò il sangue in vena. Lì,disteso su un fianco,con indosso gli abiti del mio amico,non vi era il più illustre detective dell’Inghilterra. Ben sì una donna. 

La presi incollo,incurante dei curiosi,e mi accinsi a fermare una carrozza per tornare a Baker Street. Appena giunsi ai nostri alloggi,fui molto sollevato dal constatare che Mrs. Hudson non fosse in casa e mi sbrigai a raggiungere la sua stanza. La sdraiai sul letto e le controllai il polso. Il battito era regolare,come anche il respiro. Mi sedetti sul bordo del letto,accanto a lei,e rimasi a vegliarla. Non riuscivo ancora a capacitarmi che quella donna così affascinante fosse in realtà il mio amico Sherlock Holmes. Era inconcepibile! Quale insulsa stregoneria era mai questa? Ma la domanda che più mi premeva era:a cosa avrebbe giovato tutto questo? A che scopo tramutarlo in donna? L’avrei scoperto presto. Mi alzai ed andai nella sala,prendendo posto in poltrona. Quello che era successo mi aveva provocato uno stress non indifferente e la preoccupazione nei confronti di Holmes cresceva in me di minuto in minuto. Il tempo scorreva inesorabile,ma il mio amico non pareva voler alzarsi da quel letto. Arrivai a supporre che il cambiamento gli avesse provocato spossatezza e che il corpo stesse cercando di assimilare le mutazioni subite. Decisi così,seppur a malincuore,di andar a sfogare le mie ansie fuori da li e di approfittarne per comprar qualche abito da donna.

Quando rientrai a Baker Street,nell’appartamento regnava ancora il silenzio. Posai i pacchi degli acquisti sul divano e mi diressi nella stanza di Holmes. Erano oramai passate tre ore dall’accaduto e stavo iniziando seriamente a preoccuparmi. Dischiusi piano la porta ed entrai. Credo che non scorderò mai lo spettacolo a cui mi trovai davanti. Sherlock Holmes – perché comunque sempre di lui si trattava – completamente nudo – _pardon_ ,nuda contemplava il suo nuovo corpo allo specchio.

“Holmes!”

Mi guardò nel riflesso. “Watson” Si voltò velocemente verso di me,facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli. “Non trova che io sia assolutamente splendida?” Disse,sorridendo ed allargando le braccia per mostrar misi. Distolsi immediatamente lo sguardo,arrossendo vistosamente e vergognandomi come mai prima di allora.

“Holmes! Abbia un po’ di pudore!”

“Suvvia,mio caro,cosa vuole che sia. E’ soltanto un corpo. Non mi vorrà far credere di non aver mai visto una donna nuda” Mi sbeffeggiò,ironico,come suo solito.

“Vedo che l’ha presa piuttosto bene” Ribattei duramente. La vidi con la coda dell’occhio recuperare qualcosa dal letto e metterselo addosso.

“Non vedo perché non dovrei. La calma è la virtù dei forti e se mi lasciassi prendere dal panico non riuscirei a trovare la soluzione  a tutto questo. I sentimenti,ricorda?”

Non era cambiato affatto. Per quanto il suo aspetto dicesse il contrario e la sua voce ora fosse cristallina e soave,la sua logica era sempre schiacciante,come anche l’ironia e la fermezza.

“Non credo le convenga ancora denigrarli,o almeno non per ora,visto che è per la sua inossidabile convinzione che adesso ci troviamo in questa ridicola situazione”

“Quante sciocchezze” Entrò nel mio campo visivo e in un quel momento mi concessi per la prima volta il lusso di osservarla. Aveva tratti morbidi e delicati,addolciti maggiormente dalla cascata di boccoli scuri che le ricadevano sulle spalle minute,coperte solo dalla camicia che il mio amico indossava quella mattina e che adesso le fungeva da vestito. Le labbra erano piene e con una piega divertita,ma ciò che più mi colpirono furono i suoi occhi,così attenti e vigili,carichi di un intensità che avevo visto appartenere solo ad una persona. _Sherlock Holmes_. I suoi occhi,mio caro lettore,erano l’unico segno fisico del mio compagno riconoscibile in quella splendida donna.

“Si tratta solo di un piccolo contrattempo”

“Un piccolo contrattempo? Holmes,ma si ascolta quando parla?”

“Non c’è bisogno di agitarsi,dottore. Ho tutto sottocontrollo”

“E di grazia vorrebbe rendermi partecipe di ciò che ha intenzione di fare?”

“Andrò alla ricerca di quella donna” La sua risposta mi lasciò basito non poco.

“A quale scopo?”

“Lei dimentica,mio caro Watson,che la nostra zingarella,se vogliamo chiamarla così,ha mancato di dirci un dettaglio importante”

“Sarebbe a dire?”

“In cosa consiste la sfida,ovviamente!” Raccolse i capelli con le mani per tirarli indietro,camminando per la stanza. “Sfortunatamente per il momento non sarà possibile iniziare la nostra ricerca,visto che sarebbe sconveniente per me mostrarmi al pubblico in questo modo” Indicò la camicia.

“A questo ho provveduto io” Intervenni. “Mentre lei dormiva sono andato a procurarle degli abiti nuovi”

“Fantastico!” Venne verso di me,euforica. “Sinceramente,Watson,lei è veramente un compagno più che fidato e su cui poter fare completo affidamento!” Rise. “Può cordialmente portarmi i suoi acquisti?”

“Certamente” Le diedi i pacchi ed andai ad aspettarla nel soggiorno. Dopo quello che mi parve un secolo,anch’ella mi raggiunse,finendo di sistemarsi il vestito.

“Mi domando come facciano le signore ad indossare sempre questi abiti così complicati” Disse,storcendo la bocca. Sorrisi della sua reazione.

“Sono felice di notare che stai già imparando qualcosa” Lo sbeffeggiai.

“Molto spiritoso,Watson” Mi freddò con lo sguardo. “Deve ammettere però che mi sta davvero bene”

“La sua modestia è ammirevole”

“E’ solo una considerazione dei fatti. Sono bellissima e ciò che indosso mi sta d’incanto” Girò su se stessa,facendo roteare la gonna,per poi avvicinar misi con garbo.

“Per me si tratta semplicemente di narcisismo”

“Lo chiami come vuole,io resto comunque splendida” Sorrise,sporgendosi verso di me. Mi vergogno non poco ad ammettere che pensai che avesse ragione. Era decisamente una delle dame più belle che avessi mai visto in vita mia.

In quel momento bussarono alla porta e Mrs. Hudson fece capolino nella stanza.

“Mr. Watson è arrivata…” Si fermò,passando lo sguardo da Holmes e me. “O mi scusi. Spero di non aver interrotto niente di importante”

Mi trovai in imbarazzo di fronte all’idea che la signora Hudson  potesse aver creduto che la donna che si trovava nella stanza con me fosse in un qual modo legatami sentimentalmente,dato e considerato che si trattava di Sherlock Holmes. Ma in fondo era un pensiero più che legittimo per una persona estranea ai fatti.

“Lei ha frainteso,Mrs. Hudson,e le assicuro che non ha interrotto niente”

“Non deve darmi delle spiegazioni,Dottore” Sorrise,evidentemente convinta ancora che ci fosse qualcosa fra noi. “E’ arrivata questa per lei” Mi porse una lettera che mi apprestai a prendere.

“Mi dica,chi è questa adorabile signorina?”

Trasalii leggermente nell’udire quella domanda.

“Lei è…”

“Lasci che sia io a presentarmi” Intervenne prontamente Holmes,carpendo la mia insicurezza. “Il mio nome è Sharon e sono una lontana cugina del signor Holmes. Mio cugino è stato così gentile da darmi la possibilità di soggiornare qui finché lui starà via. Sempre che lei sia d’accordo” Aveva parlato con calma e con estrema gentilezza,senza essere affettata.

“Non dica sciocchezze. Lei è la benvenuta,mia cara. Quest’appartamento ha decisamente bisogno di un tocco femminile” Le sorrise,con quella complicità tipica delle signore. “Ma mi dica,Dottor Watson,Mr. Holmes è partito per un caso?”

“Sì. Starà via per un bel po’”

“E cosa l’ha trattenuta qui?”

“ Come,scusi?”

“Intendevo dire che è strano che lei sia rimasto qui mentre il signor Holmes è via. Sa” Si rivolse a Sharon. “suo cugino pare non poter più fare niente senza il nostro caro Dottore” Rise leggermente.

“Così si vocifera” Rispose lei,con poca convinzione.

“Adesso levo il disturbo. Se avete bisogno di qualcosa…”

“Non tarderemo a contattarla. Grazie Mrs. Hudson” La congedai e lei uscì,chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Aprii la busta che la signora mi aveva gentilmente portato e ne lessi il contenuto,cercando di ignorare lo sguardo di Holmes su di me.

“Anche lei la pensa allo stesso modo?”

“Non ho intenzione di discuterne con voi adesso. La nostra nuova amica ci ha cordialmente invitato a raggiungerla”

Uscimmo immediatamente,indirizzandoci nel luogo dell’appuntamento. Era in una zona fuori mano,ma Holmes sapeva perfettamente dove dirigersi. Ci mettemmo poco tempo a raggiungere il negozio d’antiquariato che ci era stato segnalato. A differenza del quartiere in cui era situato,esso aveva un’ottima presenza estetica,che incuriosiva a tal punto da portarti ad entrare. Il motivo che portò noi a varcare l’ingresso era,però,di ben altra natura. Nonostante questo,rimasi sorpreso dalla moltitudine di oggetti presenti all’interno e dalla loro rara bellezza. Holmes osservava tutto,muovendosi senza alcuna difficoltà anche negli spazi più stretti nonostante l’ingombrante vestito. Mi domando ancora adesso come facesse.

“Vedo con piacere che avete accettato il mio invito”

Ci voltammo verso la fonte della voce e potemmo vedere la zingara sostare accanto ad un enorme scaffale,con le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Sa perfettamente che non avremmo mai mancato all’appuntamento” Le rispose Holmes.

“Mr. Holmes” Sorrise melliflua. “La trovo in splendida forma”

“Modestamente lo sono. A differenza di altri”

La guardai,incredulo. Solo Holmes poteva mettersi a fare allusioni sull’unica persona che l’aveva già trasformato una volta e che,se provocata,poteva farlo ancora. Ma se la cosa la infastidì lei non lo diede a vedere ed incassò l’offesa con un sorriso.

“Seguitemi”

Ci fece strada in una stanza adiacente,dove vi erano solamente un tavolo e quattro sedie. Ci fece accomodare e lei fece lo stesso a sua volta.

“Scommetto,Mr. Holmes,che ciò che le preme sapere è in cosa consisteva la mia sfida e non come poter tornare nelle sue solite vesti”

“Suppongo che siano l’uno il derivato dell’altro”

“In realtà no” Accavallò elegantemente le gambe,continuando a guardarci. “Io non le dirò in cosa consiste la prova,questo dovrà capirlo da solo,ma le rivelerò come tornare un uomo”

Holmes corrugò leggermente le sopracciglia e si sporse in avanti,congiungendo le dita in quel suo gesto a me ormai tanto familiare e al contempo così poco femminile.

“Cosa devo fare?”

“Per ironia della sorte l’unica sua salvezza sarà ciò che lei sbeffeggia di più” Continuò la zingara divertita. “L’emozione. Lei,Mr. Holmes,dovrà baciare l’amore della sua vita se vuole tornare quello di un tempo”

“L’amore della sua vita?” Chiesi incredulo.

“Esattamente”

Si presentava come un’impresa impossibile. Tentare di trovare l’unico vero amore di Sherlock Holmes aveva la stessa possibilità di riuscita del trovare un ago in un pagliaio. E voi sapete per certo che non è un’esagerazione la mia. Holmes,dal canto suo,non si scompose affatto di fronte a quella proposta assurda ed altrettanto strana. Ma per lui non era mai esistita sfida impossibile o che potesse provocargli reazioni eccessivamente emotive,per cui non me ne  sorpresi più di tanto.

“Le piace il gioco duro” Affermò infine.

“Terribilmente”

Il silenzio calò su di noi,mentre Holmes e l’altra donna continuavano a scrutarsi e a studiarsi.

“Bene. Direi che il nostro compito qui è finito,Watson” Disse alzandosi. “E’ stato un piacere,Miss. Harvey”

Guardai un ultima volta la zingara prima di congedarmi e vidi che sorrideva. Holmes aveva incomprensibilmente capito la sua identità. Mi apprestai a raggiungerlo fuori dall’edificio.

“Come ha fatto a stabilire che il suo cognome è “Harvey”?”

“Isabel Harvey. Nipote di Joshua Harvey,diventato famoso per i suoi così detti giochi di magia dentro alle banche di tutta l’Inghilterra e a sua volta figlio di Maximilian Harvey,grandissimo prestigiatore,che ha fatto conoscere la sua arte in tutta Europa. A differenza del figlio,egli era un uomo perbene e utilizzava la sua,chiamiamola magia,solo per divertire il pubblico. Con la sua morte i suoi segreti vennero tramandati negli anni dai figli primi genito col fine unico di continuare ad intrattenere il mondo. Ma solo un nipote ha mantenuto la trazione di Maximilian. Gli altri hanno fatto solamente i loro interessi”

“Ma come hai fatto a capire che si trattava di una loro discendente?”

“Vede Watson,gli Harvey sono l’unica famiglia abitante a Londra ad utilizzare questo genere di metodi. Per quanto riguarda la sua identità nello specifico,la signorina Isabel ha lo stesso singolare taglio degli occhi del bisnonno e lo stesso color dei capelli del padre che li aveva ereditati da Mrs. Ellen Harvey,consorte di Maximilian,a differenza degli altri suoi fratelli,che erano biondo cenere come il padre. Quindi non poteva che trattarsi della figlia di Joshua”

“Una spiegazione inattaccabile”

“Certamente! Aveva qualche dubbio?”

Fermammo una carrozza e Holmes diede l’indicazioni al conducente.

“Spero che non le dispiaccia fare una sosta prima di tornare a Baker Street. Ho bisogno di mandare un telegramma”

“A che proposito?”

“Lo scoprirà presto”

Dopo aver assoldato questo compito,ci dirigemmo ai nostri alloggi. A causa delle sue nuove sembianze,Holmes non poté declinare l’invito a prender parte alla cena della signora Hudson,che aveva preparato per due. Ammetto che mi provocò un discreto disagio pasteggiare insieme. Come mi soffermavo a guardarla provavo una strana agitazione. Un’emozione senza dubbio sconveniente,anche se,aimè,non mi erano del tutto nuova nei suoi confronti. Da quando avevo avuto modo di conoscerlo in maniera più approfondita,i miei sentimenti nei suo confronti si erano fatti via via più confusi,provocandomi una non poca preoccupazione al riguardo.

A cena conclusa,Holmes prese posto nella sua poltrona e vi incominciò a riflettere. Io mi accomodai accanto a lei,ma ben presto la stanchezza iniziò a vincermi e mi alzai,invitando anche Holmes ad andare a riposarsi.

“Non si preoccupi,amico mio. Non ho intenzione di star sveglio. Questo nuovo corpo non è abituato al movimento come il vecchio ed ora sono molto stanco. Ma ho bisogno di restar qui ancora per un poco a riflettere. Lei vada pure tranquillo” Quando spostò lo sguardo da me al camino acceso,notai una nota di tristezza e preoccupazione sul suo volto. In quel momento capii perché Miss. Harvey aveva deciso di tramutarlo in donna. Per quanto ella possa sforzarsi,una dama non riuscirà mai a nascondere completamente i suoi sentimenti o comunque a rimanerne impassibile. Diventando una signora,Holmes stava iniziando ad entrare in stretto contatto con le sue emozioni e a non riuscire a nasconderle.

Mi coricai,ma per quanto mi sforzassi,dormire pareva impossibile. Gli avvenimenti appena trascorsi non facevano altro che tornarmi alla mente e non riuscivo a non domandarmi come avremmo fatto a farlo tornare nelle sue sembianze normali. Dopo molto tempo,cedetti al sonno. Non so da quanto tempo ero caduto nelle braccia di Morfeo quando sentii il materasso cedere leggermente sotto il peso di qualcun altro. Mi svegliai di soprassalto,come solo un ex soldato è in grado di fare,e sussultai ancora quando trovai Holmes in ginocchioni sul materasso a poca distanza da me.

“Mi scusi Dottore. Non era mia intenzione svegliarla” Si scusò prontamente.

“Holmes! Cosa ci fa qui? Si sente bene?”

“Sì…No,in realtà no. Sono rimasto in piedi fin’ora perché aspettavo la risposta al mio telegramma,ma sono rimasto alquanto deluso,visto che non ne è arrivata alcuna” Si morse il labbro inferiore. “Tutto ciò che mi è arrivato è solamente una grande emicrania” Passò stancamente una mano sulla fronte.

“E perché è venuto da me? Dovrebbe riposare”

“In verità non lo so. Avevo solo bisogno di vederla. Sa” Distolse lo sguardo. “Mi domando come farei se non avessi lei” Rimasi piacevolmente sorpreso da quelle parole. Mai in vita mia avevo sentito Sherlock Holmes essere più sincero. Era vero che non era pienamente in lui,ma la mente era comunque la sua e se aveva detto quelle parole era perché le pensava realmente.

“Watson…Posso chiederle di rimanere a dormire con lei stanotte? So che può sembrare sconveniente,ma infondo cosa potrebbe mai accadere? Siamo pur sempre io e lei” Provai uno strano brivido e sperai vivamente che il buio intorno a noi avesse coperto il mio improvviso rossore nell’udire quella proposta. Annuii,poco convinto,e Holmes si sdraiò accanto a me. La coprii e notai solo allora che indossava nuovamente solo la sua camicia. Mi sentii profondamente a disagio. Chiusi gli occhi e non li riaprii finché non sentii il suo respiro farsi pesante e regolare. Dormiva beatamente sdraiata su un fianco,una mano davanti al viso e l’altra che aggrappava la coperta. Non riuscii a non pensare che fosse stupenda.

La mattina seguente,quando mi svegliai,ero solo. Mi preparai velocemente e scesi nel soggiorno,dove trovai Holmes intenta a guardare fuori dalla finestra.

“Buongiorno”

Si voltò verso di me. “Buongiorno”

“Vedo che questa volta non ha avuto problemi a indossare l’abito” Notai.

“Le assicuro che questo è _molto_ più semplice da vestire. Tra l’altro devo farle i miei complimenti. Ha davvero buon gusto” Prese un lembo dell’abito per guardarlo meglio. “E’ veramente meraviglioso”

“E le sta d’incanto” Non so spiegare il perché lo dissi,ma,nonostante io arrossii vistosamente,Holmes parve non darvi alcun peso e si limitò,per così dire,a sorridere compiaciuta. Trasalii leggermente di fronte a quel sorriso gratuito e risi fra me,quando pensai che se Holmes fosse nato donna avrebbe desiderato e ricercato costantemente l’attenzione di tutti gli uomini su di se. Ma esso divenne un riso amaro nel momento in cui realizzai che,in quelle circostanze,probabilmente non ci saremmo mai conosciuti.

“Qualcosa non va,amico mio?” Domandò,preoccupata,riscuotendomi dai miei pensieri.

“No,è tutto apposto. Lei invece direi che è euforico” Cercai di sviare il discorso da me. “Ha ricevuto buone nuove?”

“Oh sì! Ho ricevuto la risposta che stavo aspettando”

“E?”

“E adesso si parte!” Mi sorpassò con passo svelto,dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Partire? Per dove?”

“Tranquillo Watson,non andremo molto lontano. Dobbiamo raggiungere Irene a Cranfield”

“Irene? Non starà parlando di Miss. Adler,vero?”

“Certo che sì. Conosci qualche altra Irene per caso?”

“Ma perché dobbiamo raggiungerla? A che scopo?”

“Mi pare abbastanza ovvio. Irene è l’unica con cui abbia avuto un legame affettivo _particolare_. Ed ogni cosa non deve andare intentata” Indossò il cappotto che le avevo comprato il giorno avanti. “Le ho mandato un messaggio stamane,appena avuta la risposta,per avvertirla della situazione e del nostro arrivo” Abbandonò la stanza con passo svelto lasciandomi solo. Quella notizia mi turbò oltre ogni misura,provocandomi una terribile fitta al petto,che non riuscivo a giustificare in modo coerente e morale. La sentii chiamarmi da fondo le scale e mi apprestai a raggiungerla. Ci dirigemmo alla stazione e prendemmo il primo treno utile che ci avrebbe condotto a Cranfield. Durante il tragitto parlammo spiacevolmente poco,ma non scorderò mai il momento in cui Holmes,guardando fuori dal finestrino,si mise a sorridere senza apparente ragione. Quando le chiesi il motivo della sua reazione,mi rispose che aveva visto un albero in fiore e che l’aveva trovata una scena molto poetica visto che era ancora inverno. Non potei non sorriderle a mia volta. Mano a mano che il tempo scorreva,sempre meno riconoscevo del mio compagno in quella donna. Tutto ciò che faceva parte del carattere di Sherlock sembrava andar scomparendo per dar posto alle emozioni di Sharon. Ammetto che ciò mi provocava una certa melanconia. Per quanto fosse piacevole la sua compagnia,non era come stare in presenza di Sherlock Holmes.Mi mancavano le sue risposte pungenti e il suo trascinarmi per la città per risolvere i casi. Ma soprattutto – e non mi importa cosa possiate pensarne al riguardo – mi mancava lui. Ed io lo rivolevo indietro. Con o senza sentimentalismi non era importante. Bastava che tornasse da me.

Giungemmo alla stazione di Cranfield quando il sole indicava alto nel cielo l’ora di punta. Ci avviammo lungo il sentiero che ci avrebbe condotto dove alloggiava Miss. Adler con passo svelto e deciso. Ci trovavamo a metà strada quando Holmes si fermò.

“Qualcosa non va?” Le chiesi.

“Guardi” Rispose,andando appresso al bordo del sentiero e piegandosi sulle ginocchia. “Pare che qua la primavera abbia fretta di arrivare”

Mi avvicinai e vidi che fra l’erba vi troneggiava un fiore. Mi chinai a mia volta e lo raccolsi.

“Che cosa fa?” Chiese lei,guardandomi preoccupata. Ne girai lo stelo fra le dita un paio di volte,per poi accingermi ad intrecciarlo fra i capelli di lei,proprio sopra l’orecchio destro.

“Qui vi sta decisamente meglio” Mi alzai e ricominciai a camminare senza attender risposta. Avevo provato un’intraprendenza che non pensavo che avrei avuto nei suoi confronti,ma mai pentii di quel gesto,all’apparenza così semplice e innocuo. Holmes mi raggiunse a breve e mi parve che cercasse di nascondere un sorriso. Camminammo ancora a lungo prima di riuscire a scorgere la piccola casetta che stavamo cercando. Era un piccolo cottage davvero grazioso,circondato da un giardino molto ben curato. Bussammo alla porta e la voce di Irene Adler ci giunse dall’interno. Venne ad aprirci regalandoci uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi e ci fece accomodare. Guardò Holmes con aria divertita,complimentandosi per i bellissimi capelli.

“Non sei spiritosa,Irene”

“Non volevo esserlo” Rise leggermente. “Esattamente cos’è che vuoi da me,Sherlock?”

“Tu certo sai meglio di me che fra noi c’è sempre stato un rapporto molto particolare. Quindi,mi domandavo,se te la sentissi di tentare a farmi tornare normale. Sempre che la cosa non ti infastidisca”

“Infastidirmi? Ma per favore! Ho fatto ben altro che baciare una donna in vita mia”

Holmes ed io ci guardammo alzando rispettivamente un sopracciglio,mentre Miss. Adler si schiariva la voce,forse resasi conto di aver parlato troppo.

“Bene allora…Facciamolo!” Miss Adler si avvicinò a Holmes e,prendendo il suo viso fra le mani,poggiò le sue labbra sulle sue. Devo ammettere che dovetti costringermi a distogliere lo sguardo poiché trovavo quella visione vergognosamente provocante. Ma allo stesso tempo provai un fastidio logorante nell’assistere alla scena.

Niente accadde. Si separarono,ma Sherlock era sempre nei panni di Sharon. Questo primo tentativo era fallito miseramente e,dal suo sguardo,capii che Holmes vi aveva creduto seriamente alla possibilità che Irene fosse quella giusta e che adesso si trovava alla deriva.

“A quanto pare non siamo fatti per stare insieme” Disse con quel tono ironico che tanto lo contraddistingueva.

“No” Rispose Miss. Adler sorridendo appena. “Sai mentre aspettavo il vostro arrivo mi sono ritrovata a riflettere su una cosa. Tu mi hai scritto che la zingara ha detto che devi baciare il tuo vero amore,giusto?”

Holmes corrugò la fronte. “Sì,è così”

“Quindi non ha mai parlato apertamente di una donna…” Posò lo sguardo su di me ed io mi sentii morire. Non poteva essere. Non potevo essere io la persona di cui Miss. Harvey parlava. Sherlock Holmes non poteva essere innamorato di me. Ma io lo ero di lui?

Holmes si voltò a guardarmi,per poi correre fuori dal cottage. Io rimasi immobile,il cuore che mi scoppiava nel petto.

“Devi perdonarlo. Non è abituato a non avere i sentimenti sotto il suo più completo controllo”

“Non c’è bisogno che si scusi. Posso capire”

“La ringrazio da parte di entrambi per il suo aiuto e il suo tempo. Ora,se vuole scusarmi”

Uscii il più veloce che potevo,ma di Holmes non ve ne era traccia. Stavo per mettermi a cercarla quando qualcosa sul sentiero attirò la mia attenzione. Il fiore che le avevo messo fra i capelli giaceva in terra,completamente distrutto.

Non dovetti cercare molto. Holmes era rimasto ad attendermi infondo alla strada e,quando mi vide,si diresse verso la stazione senza dire una parola. Ancora una volta il viaggio si prospettava molto silenzioso,ma,con non mia poca sorpresa,fu Holmes a rompere quel silenzio così carico di tensione.

“Lo sa,Watson. Ho passato la vita a tenere le emozioni lontano da me. Ed ora che ho questo corpo è così dannatamente difficile…” Parlava guardando fuori dal finestrino,senza mai accennare a volgersi verso di me. “Mi domando come faccia lei a vivere costantemente con questa confusione,con questo peso che sembra minacciare di volermi soffocare da un momento all’altro. La trovo una cosa assolutamente insostenibile”

“E’ un fatto di abitudine,suppongo” Risposi,cercando di strapparle un sorriso. Ma fallii miseramente.

“Lei crede che questo sia accaduto per darmi una possibilità?”

“Non capisco di cosa stia parlando”

Si voltò verso di me. Lo sguardo intenso,corrucciato e lucido.

“Di darmi la possibilità di restare così. Di poter restare con lei senza problema alcuno”

Quelle parole mi avevano colpito al petto come un pugnale. Sgranai leggermente gli occhi per la sorpresa. Mai e poi mai mi sarei aspettato una confessione del genere,detta con una tale leggerezza per giunta. Non riuscivo a pensare concretamente,a capire. Non capivo se mi ero semplicemente preso una cotta per la signorina che mi trovavo davanti o se provavo qualcosa di più profondo,ma per l’uomo che era oramai diventato parte integrante della mia vita,senza che neanche me ne fossi reso conto. Ero terribilmente sottopressione,mentre sentivo il suo sguardo pesare su di me e il mio cuore battere velocemente contro la cassa toracica.

“Se lei me lo chiedesse,io rimarrei così per sempre” Aggiunge con voce ferma e decisa,nonostante le sue labbra tremassero. Quelle parole mi fecero trasalire ancora e il solo pensiero di non vedere mai più Sherlock Holmes mi provocò un incredibile senso di nausea. Questo mi aiutò a capire.

“Quello che voglio adesso è riavere indietro il mio amico”

Certo fraintese le mie parole ed io non feci niente per impedirlo. Abbassò lo sguardo,per poi tornare a guardare fuori. Non parlammo più per il resto del tragitto.

Quando giungemmo a Baker Street,Mrs. Hudson ci accolse calorosamente e Holmes,da bravo attore che era,le rispose cordialmente e col sorriso sulle labbra. Mi domando ancora adesso come fece. Io parlai poco e mi affrettai a raggiungere l’appartamento. Appena varcai la soglia mi sentii sul punto di cedere. L’immagine di Holmes che a stento tratteneva le lacrime non faceva che tornarmi nitida nella mente. E ciò mi distruggeva. Sentii la porta chiudersi lieve alle mie spalle e la serratura scattare. A quel suono mi voltai e vidi Holmes con la schiena poggiata alla porta e lo sguardo basso.

“Ti sono molto grato,amico mio. Non so come avrei fatto senza di te. E non mi riferisco solamente agli avvenimenti di questi ultimi due giorni” Si staccò dalla superficie di legno ed avanzò lentamente verso di me. “Quindi,prima di tornare normale,voglio fare un’ultima cosa per te” Si fermò in mezzo alla stanza,solo qualche passo che ci divideva,e lasciò scivolare l’abito lungo le spalle,seguito dalla biancheria. Rimasi immobile,arrossendo.

“Holmes-”

“No. Niente _Holmes_ ” Si avvicinò ancora,annullando ogni distanza. Poggiò le mani sulle mie spalle e dopo un attimo,che a me parve l’eternità,incominciò a spogliarmi. Avrei voluto fermarla,ma non vi riuscivo. Perché,per quanto la ritenessi una cosa sbagliata,io _la volevo_. Volevo che accadesse. Mi ritrovai nudo senza neanche accorge mene e lei mi prese per le mani e mi condusse nella sua stanza,camminando a ritroso. Come vi entrammo,lasciò la presa e continuò ad avanzare verso il letto senza staccare gli occhi dai miei. Si sdraiò ed io la seguii,lasciandomi alle spalle la ragione e tutto ciò che poteva tenermi lontano da quel corpo. La feci mia,mentre sentivo le sue unghie scalfirmi la pelle,i suoi sospiri riecheggiarmi nelle orecchie. Assaggiai il sapore della sua pelle e la baciai ovunque mi era possibile,evitando di sfiorare le sue labbra con le mie. Infine rimasi a guardarla,sovrastandola appena. Il respiro di entrambi era irregolare ed i nostri petti si muovevano all’unisono,mentre i suoi occhi cercavano costantemente i miei. Posò una mano dietro al mio collo e mi attirò verso di lei per poter parlare nel mio orecchio.

“Potrebbe essere così per sempre”Sussurrò.

“Non è ciò che voglio” Risposi,rialzandomi appena. “Perché io _ti_ amo, _Sherlock_. E ti rivoglio così com’eri. Come sei sempre stato”

Rimanemmo a guardarci in silenzio,fino a che si sporse verso di me ed io feci altrettanto,per posare,lieve,le labbra sulle sue,tenendo gli occhi chiusi. Attraverso le palpebre potei vedere la medesima luce che lo aveva avvolto il giorno innanzi e sotto di me sentii il suo corpo cambiare. Quando riaprii gli occhi incontrai i suoi,unica cosa immutata in lui in tutto quel tempo. Portò una mano a sfiorarsi il viso e sorrise nel constatare che era tornato il vecchio Sherlock Holmes. Sorrisi anch’io,col cuore colmo di gioia nel poter rivedere l’uomo di cui ero stato sempre inconsciamente innamorato. Con un colpo di reni Holmes ribaltò la situazione e,baciandomi con foga,si prese quell’egemonia che non lo avrebbe più lasciato negli anni futuri.

Da quel giorno,non lo sentii più parlare di sentimenti e,nonostante esso fosse ormai ovvio,mai gli sentii dire di amarmi. Neanche quando,per metter a tacere le dicerie,decisi di sposare Miss. Morstan. _Ma questa è un’altra storia_.


End file.
